


I looked in my heart and only found a void

by Cao_the_dreamer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Other, Sibling Rivalry, Sorta? It's Transformers Mythology, Three Ancient Gods with Issues, myths, yes Gaia Is a Canon Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer
Summary: We all know about Primus and Unicron, the rival brothers. But legends often forget the third member of the brotherhood; if Primus and Unicron are the two sides of the same coin, then Gaia is the coin.AKA: A retelling of the myth of the origins with the most obscure TF character ever.
Relationships: Primus & Unicron & Gaia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I looked in my heart and only found a void

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome *disappears*

Before time began, there were three.

Three were the beings that existed before anything else: light, darkness, and balance. In the beginning they were nothing but essence. Then the essences grew, took form, raised their head and _thought._ One thought became two, then four, then twenty, then a hundred, then a thousand. Soon three deities stood in the middle of the nothingness: Primus, Unicron, and Gaia. Primus, the creator, and Unicron, the destructor, immediately hated each other, but before they could shake the universe with their wrath, Gaia, the neither, stood between them and spoke.

“There is much to be done, brothers. Tend to your tasks and fill this empty place around us; then you will fight.”

The two brothers begrudgingly agreed and began to work. Unicron spread pitch-black darkness around the cosmos; Primus illuminated it with shining stars. When Unicron complained to his sister, she responded,

“There cannot only be shadows.”

Primus created billions of planets around the stars; Unicron destroyed some of them by making them collide, or sucking them into black holes. When Primus complained to his sister, she responded,

“There cannot only be light.”

On and on this went, the two brothers trying to outdo each other, seeking their sister’s approval. She complimented both on their work, but never considered one above the other. Primus and Unicron filled the infinity with their works, gloating that they were better than the other, hoping their sister would choose their side. But she always stood between them, impartial and watching from afar, sometimes wandering in the confines of space to admire her brothers’ creations, correcting them if needed.

Then, one day, when Gaia was away, Unicron provoked his brother. The fight that followed made the pillars of the cosmos tremble. Their weapons clanged with terrifying force, sparks flying around them. Their battle cries reached Gaia’s ears, and she rushed toward the battlefield. Blinded by their rage, they didn’t see her approaching, nor did they hear her begging to stop. She called their name, again and again, to no avail. So she did what she always did.

She stood between them.

But the brothers, being blind, noticed it too late. Gaia died, struck by her weapons, but upright she stood, even as life left her body. Finally the brothers opened their eyes and discovered the fratricide they committed.

Their howls of pain and horror pierced the universe as they clutched the lifeless body of their sister. An eternity passed while they mourned together, their rivalry briefly forgotten. But their tears didn’t bring their sister back, and soon they began blaming each other.

Finally Unicron stood, carrying Gaia’s corpse in his arms.

“Go,” he snarled. “Disappear from my sight before I hunt you down. In honour of our fallen sister, I will leave you be. But should we cross paths again, I will kill you.”

Primus didn’t protest. The two brothers buried her sister in a glistening galaxy. Primus created a strong sun to keep her warm; Unicron surrounded her with a corona of destroyed planets to keep her safe. Then the gods parted ways, hate in their steps as they walked away.

Primus wandered and wandered. Tired by the fight and spark heavy of sorrow, he stopped in his trek among the stars and fell asleep. Nowadays, he still dreams of his sister, lost forever to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can a god/goddess die?


End file.
